


Yule

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Holidays, Mistletoe, Yule, Yule log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader surprises Rowena for the holidays





	Yule

You'd spent the last several hours getting everything perfect. Well, you hoped it was perfect. You couldn't remember the last time you'd celebrated any winter holidays, so you weren't sure that everything was quite right. You could only hope it was, and that she'd like it. You had doubts, in the back of your mind, about whether she'd like  _any_ of this. It had probably been years since she'd celebrated, either, seeing as she would have had no one to celebrate with, or little reason to.

When the door unlocked and began opening, you knew it was too late to turn back now. Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you waited for her to walk in and give her reaction.

The moment Rowena stepped in the door, she looked up and froze, staring in confusion at the new look your living room had taken on.

"Surprise!" you said, standing in the middle of it all.

Rowena slowly closed the door behind her, still taking in the holiday decorations. "What's all this?" she asked.

"Christmas decorations. Well, Yule decorations, really, but Christmas took so much from Yule, so they probably don't look too different nowadays," you said. "I used to celebrate Christmas with my family, but I figured since you're pagan, you'd celebrate Yule, instead. I even got a log for us to decorate! I figured we could do that, and the tree, after dinner, if that's okay. Is it?"

You shifted nervously. A few days ago, all this had seemed like a fantastic idea. This was yours and Rowena's first year in your new home, and you'd wanted to make it special. Surprising her with holiday stuff and gifts had seemed like the best way to do it. You'd gone out to get a tree, nothing too big or fancy, but still pretty, and a log. You'd gone shopping for a ton of holiday decorations and ornaments and even spent time thinking of a nice holiday dinner that wouldn't be too difficult to make with your limited cooking skills. But now you were worried that maybe she wouldn't like it. What if it was too much? What if it seemed odd? You'd never celebrated the holidays together before. 

Your worries all faded as Rowena walked over to you, taking your face in her hands and pressing her lips to yours. You melted into the kiss, although it only lasted a few seconds. "It's perfect," Rowena said, pulling away.

Her eyes were filling with tears, even as she fought them back. "What's wrong?" you asked, wiping away a tear that managed to escape.

"Nothing, it's just... no one's ever done this for me before," Rowena admitted. "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome, Ro," you said. You pulled her into another kiss, relishing the feel of her body against yours, until a thought crossed your mind. You pulled back. Rowena pouted adorably as you walked away and grabbed something from under the tree.

"Here," you said, handing her the small package wrapped in colorful paper. "I know it's probably too early to give gifts, but I just really wanted to give it to you."

Rowena smiled, taking the package and carefully unwrapping the paper. "You didn't have to, darling," she said.

"I know, but the idea crossed my mind and wouldn't leave," you said.

With the colorful paper gone, all that was left was a small, black box. Opening the box, Rowena gasped at what was inside. It was a small, gold bracelet, with tiny rubies set in at intervals. Between the rubies were tiny golden plate, set with various sigils and wards that would protect the wearer. "It's beautiful," Rowena gasped.

"I'm taking that to mean you like it?" you asked.

"I love it, Y/N! It's perfect"! Rowena exclaimed, smiling at you and pulling you in for another brief kiss. "I'm sorry, but... I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay. You can make it up to me later," you said, winking.

"Oh, I'll be sure to," Rowena purred.

You opened your mouth, but were interrupted by a beep from the kitchen. "And I believe dinner is ready!" you said.

"Good. I'm absolutely famished," Rowena said.

The two of you ate dinner, and you were pleased to see your cooking skills had improved, as it wasn't a disaster. After that was the tree, with a star on top, and then the log, which was shortly after placed in the fireplace. For a while, you watched it burn, the snow and wind outside making inside seem even more cozy and warm.

You sat, cuddled together on the sofa, enjoying each other's company, until you remembered something else. "There's one more thing," you said.

"And what's that?" Rowena asked.

You pointed at the ceiling above the sofa, where you'd hung the mistletoe.

Rowena smirked. "Of course, how could we forget that?" 

You pulled her into a kiss, slow and gentle, lasting until you both needed air.

"Happy Holidays."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> I hope y'all enjoy! Happy Holidays!


End file.
